Articles of furniture can be configured to include wheeled contact points between the furniture and a floor that supports the furniture. These wheeled contact points enable the easy movement of the furniture relative to the supporting floor. Example furniture can include, but is not limited to, chairs, tables, beds, and the like. The movable furniture may further include a braking mechanism or assembly configured to enable a controllable brake, to prevent the movement of the furniture relative to the floor, for example, when a user stands up from a movable chair.